Organic optoelectronic devices such as organic thin film transistors (OTFTs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), printable circuits, organic photovoltaic devices, capacitors and sensors are fabricated using small molecule or polymeric semiconductors as their active components. To achieve high-speed performance and efficient operation, it is desirable that both the p-type and n-type semiconductor materials in these organic semiconductor-based devices exhibit high charge carrier mobility (μ) and stability under ambient conditions, and can be processed in a cost-effective manner.
Accordingly, the art continues to desire new organic semiconductors, particularly those having good stability, processing properties, and/or charge transport characteristics in ambient conditions.